Someday
by jojocheer28
Summary: I have been in love with Jeff Hardy since the moment I've met him. I probably should have told him how I felt years ago but I never did. Now my chance may never come cause tonight is his last night in the WWE. Maybe it's not too late... Jeff/Maria ONESHOT


**A/N: **Okay so let me just say how deeply depressing it is that Jeff is now gone. I love him; he's been my favorite wrestler since the 90's.

Anyway I have written this one-shot quickly with my favorite pairing -- Jeff and Maria. It's in Maria's POV.

This idea just came into my mind at school the other day and I just had to write it. It's not the greatest but please just give it a chance. Sorry, I was rushing with the ending so it's really bad. And I know it's kind of long…my bad. :P

Flashbacks of course are in _italics_.

So enjoy and as always please review :D

* * *

**_Someday_**

A tiny frown appeared on my face as I ran my finger down the piece of paper that was on the bulletin board. I reached the end of the list and didn't see my name at all.

"Do you have a match tonight?" My good friend Eve Torres asked me from where she stood her back to the wall as she took a bite out of her apple.

I sighed as I shrugged my shoulders, "Nope. Not tonight, just hanging backstage is my duty I guess."

"Same here, we can be matchless together." Eve smiled as we hooked arms to head back to the locker room.

We gossiped about random things as we made the short walk through the arena. Another new week was here and so it seemed like this night was going to be like all of the rest when we filmed the newest edition of _Friday Night Smackdown!_.

The Divas locker room was chaos. Even though only a few Divas were appearing on the show tonight just about every girl in there was throwing clothes around, putting on make-up and fixing their hair. Absolute chaos, but I loved every single second of it.

Eve and I sat down on a bench in the back of the room and talked until the show started.

The pyro went off in the arena and soon Hall of Famer of Jim Ross' voice was heard on commentary. "From the desert in Phoenix, Arizona. The home of Wrestlemania twenty-six, we welcome you to _Friday Night Smackdown_!"

J.R. went over the main event match before _Smackdown! _ring announcer Justin Roberts began to speak. "Ladies and gentlemen please allow me to introduce to you the new and only straight-edge World Heavyweight Champion in history…CM PUNK!

The _new_ champion was making his way to the ring to boos. I couldn't help but roll my eyes at him. Over the past few months CM Punk had changed in so many ways.

I didn't pay too much attention to his little speech, all I really heard was him telling the fans that he told them so, they were wrong. Nothing that he said really caught my attention.

But I soon did get interested in what was happening when I heard a familiar song fill the speakers throughout the arena; a huge roar of cheers soon accompanied it.

Then there he was. Making his way down the ramp very slowly, the pain he was feeling from his TLC match very clear. He is the man I am deeply in love with…Jeff Hardy.

A huge smile crossed my face instantly. It's pitiful really, how much I've fallen for the former champion. I've been in love with him since the moment I met him. I remember the day as if it was yesterday…

_August 21, 2006_

_"Rock, paper, scissors!"_

_"Ahh, paper kills rock, suckers!" Mickie James squealed as she placed her hand over Trish and mine's hands that were formed into fists. Trish and I just rolled our eyes at our overly-hyper friend who bounced around the locker room._

_"Okay Kanellis it's just me and you…and remember I like my coffee decaf."_

_"I'm not going to lose Stratus." _

_…………_

_A groan escaped my lips as I paid for the coffees, one decaf. How did I lose a game of Rock, Paper, Scissors? I always lose so I always get stuck with getting the coffee for my friends. _

_I smiled at the cashier as I left with the coffees. I not so surprisingly was getting better with carrying three hot cups with only two hands. _

_As I walked back to the locker room I was way too busy wrapped in my thoughts of my plans for the week that I didn't even notice that I had accidentally bumped into someone…which made me spill the freshly made, including the decaf, coffees all over the man._

_"Oh my goodness! I am so sorry I wasn't paying att…" I stopped my tiny ramble as I finally looked up at the man who was trying to wipe the hot liquid off of his t-shirt. "You're The Jeff Hardy."_

_"Yeah, I know. Except I don't like the 'the' part." Jeff chuckled. It was him. I knew for awhile now that he would be returning back to the WWE but I just didn't actually expect him to be here…bumping into me as I spilled my hot coffee all over him. Oh my god, I spilt the coffee over him! _

_"I'm so sorry it's a hot beverage and it's probably burning you. I'm such a klutz. I swear I didn't mean to-"_

_"Hey Maria, its fine. It burns a little but I'll live." _

_Oh my god. He knows my name? The Jeff Hardy knows my name? I've been a fan of his for awhile now and never once did I expect to meet him or even for him to know who I am._

_"You know my name?" I suddenly blurted out like an idiot. Quickly I felt the urge to look on my outfit and see if I had some sort of name tag or a pin or anything to explain how Jeff would know my name._

_"Of course I know your name. You're a diva; I've seen your interviews before."_

_Oh no he's seen my interviews? But I've messed up…a lot in them. Wow he must think I'm such an idiot. Well this whole coffee incident probably doesn't help the matter much._

_I shook the thought off as I grabbed some paper towels off of a nearby table and I awkwardly tried to wipe off the mess I had created on his t-shirt._

_"I'm so sorry Mr. Hardy-"_

_"Call me Jeff please." His southern twang cut me off, a blush then threatened to appear on my cheeks. _

_"Right…Jeff. I am really sorry this is going to leave a stain."_

_"Hey it's no problem. This was an old shirt anyways." Jeff replied with a shrug of the shoulders. _

_I looked at the grey shirt he had on, it certainly didn't seem old it seemed rather new. But he wanted me to believe it was an old one so who was I to speak otherwise?_

_"Look there has to be something I could do for you. Oh I know! How much was the shirt I'll pay for a new one!" I over excitedly ran my hand through my jean pockets as I dug out some money._

_"Oh no no no." Jeff soon shouted as he through his hands up in the air. "I will not let you pay for this."_

_"No I have to." I stubbornly fought back. "I feel horrible enough as it is, I'll feel even worse if I can't pay you back for my clumsiness."_

_"Seriously, it's fine," he kept speaking in that Southern twang of his and each time it made my knees weaker just a little more. And oh that smile of his? Ugh, don't get me started on that! This man is a heartbreaker. "Besides I can just always hold this against you which would lead you to do stuff for me…"_

_"What?" I, embarrassedly, shrieked._

_"Maria, I'm kidding." Jeff shot me a soft look before bursting into laughter._

_"Oh…right I knew that." I so did not know that! Ugh, why do I keep making myself look like a fool in front of The Jeff Hardy?_

_"Anyway don't worry about it. You'll make it up to me someday." _

_"Someday?" I questioned._

_He then wrapped his arm around my shoulders. I wasn't expecting this. My knees soon felt like jelly and I was pretty sure I would have collapsed if it wasn't for Jeff holding me._

_"Yes, someday." He replied and gave me the most adorable smile I've ever seen. "Because I know that we're going to be great friends."_

_Friends? The Jeff Hardy and I are going to be…friends? Wow. Yeah, we could be good friends. And then maybe someday…something more. _

_Wait, what? Where was this sudden feeling coming from? I mean yes sure, I think he is beyond gorgeous. That smile of his could even make a puppy look bad. His southern accent sent shivers up and down my spine. His rainbow colored hair was…different but a good different. He was unique, and I liked that. _

_I liked him. I liked him more then I should have._

_"Okay," his voice made me snap out of my thoughts and I looked up at him, his arm still wrapped around my shoulders. "I have a meeting to get to about my return for tonight. Will you be watching?"_

_"Of course," I always watch the whole show but I am capable of missing some parts but with Jeff I'll now have to make sure I see it._

_"Great, I'll see you later." He – much to my dismay – released his light grip on my shoulders and I thought he was going to walk away but before he did he gently picked up my hand and placed a soft kiss on it. With one last deadly smile he walked away._

_The next thing that happened after that was a blur as I went back to the locker room, where Mickie and Trish impatiently were waiting for their coffees. Boy, were they upset when I came back with nothing but I really didn't care._

_I just silently sat on the ground with my head leaning against the wall. The hugest smile was placed on my face and it was all because of Jeff Hardy._

"Well let's hope Jeff wins. It just wouldn't be the same if he wasn't a part of _Smackdown _with us."

"Or the WWE for that matter." I heard Layla add to Eve's comment. Layla was already dressed in her wrestling gear. Gee that girl was a quick change artist, I—wait! What are they talking about? Jeff not being a part of _Smackdown_...or the WWE? What was going on? I looked at the TV and Jeff was no longer in the ring, nor CM Punk. Was I really out of it for that long?

"Girls, what are you talking about?" I piped up my voice.

Eve and Layla exchanged a look before laughing.

"Well Maria, if you weren't day dreaming for so long then you would of seen Punk challenging Jeff to a loser leaves WWE match. Which Jeff accepted and Teddy made the match official." Layla replied to me as she began lacing up her boots.

WHAT?!?! Why, _WHY_ would he agree to such a match?

Oh that Jeffrey he really didn't make some smart decisions some time. If Jeff lost he would be gone…and I wouldn't see him anymore.

Ugh, I suddenly didn't feel so good as my nerves got the best of me.

I tried to look at the bright side of things, Jeff had beaten Punk numerous times before…but so did Punk. I didn't like this one bit.

I tapped my nails on the bench I was sitting on. I sat like that – tapping my fingers nonstop for a few minutes before I finally lost my cool and just ran out of the locker room, ignoring the weird looks I got from the other divas.

I needed to find Jeff. I just want to somehow make him get out of this match. This would be impossible.

It took me awhile of searching the backstage area of the arena before I finally found Jeff stretching in a deserted area alone.

"Jeff!" I yelled and ran towards him.

"Hey there's my pretty little redhead." Jeff cheerfully replied.

"Don't you pretty little redhead me!" I yelled back.

Aww, he called me his pretty little redhead. Even though I am mad right now I can't help but smile as I thought back on that time…

_November 5, 2006_

_I happily skipped through the hotel, with my newly dyed red hair bouncing on my shoulders. I had just come back from the salon and was rather excited to show it off to some of my co-workers._

_I walked down to the pool area and saw some familiar faces. I squealed in excitement. Apparently it was a loud squeal since my friends turned around to look at me._

_"Oh my god! Maria…is that you?"_

_"Maria your hair…what have you done to your hair?"_

_Okay so not the reaction I was going for…_

_"I dyed it red." I responded as I grabbed a few locks and ran my fingers through it. "Do you guys like it?"_

_"Wow its red…like really red." Candice Michelle responded. No duh, I was the one who picked it out._

_"It is red…like Little Red Riding Hood, red." Randy Orton commented as I gasped. "Ha, Maria is Little Red Riding Hood."_

_Mickie being the good friend that she is, threatened to push him in the pool after that comment. I pouted as I was a little hurt._

_I was too busy watching the scene with Mickie and Randy that I didn't notice someone stand next to me until he placed his arm around my shoulder. "Don't worry what anyone says," it was Jeff who was whispering into my ear. "I love it and I think you look even prettier then you did before, my pretty little redhead."_

_I looked up towards him to see him smiling at me. I couldn't help but to smile back as I mouthed thank you._

_"That's what friends are for."_

_Yep…friends. We're just friends. That's all we'll ever be…_

"Maria what's wrong?" Jeff placed a hand on my shoulder as I refused to look him in the eye.

"Jeff why would you agree to a loser leaves WWE match? I mean you already agreed to a cage match only two days after you competed in a TLC match. Jeff what the hell were you thinking! This is going to end very badly like-"

"Hey I thought we compromised on the rambling thing." Jeff chuckled, making me groan.

"Jeff don't try to change the subject. What if you lose?"

"Well then I'll be leaving the WWE…"

"That would be horrible," I muttered and then awkwardly looked at the ground. "You know…because you're my best friend."

"Just believe me when I say everything is going to be fine, okay?" He gave me these puppy dog-like eyes. I just couldn't say no. I sighed as I shrugged my shoulders.

"Okay."

"Okay!" Jeff wrapped his arms around me and gave me a huge hug. "I'll see you later."

I nodded as he walked off. Everything was _not_ going to be fine.

_January 15, 2007_

_"Wait you want me to be your partner? Shouldn't you ask Mickie or someone?" I franticly asked Jeff as I paced back and forth._

_"Why would I ask Mickie?" Jeff nonchalantly asked as he sat on a crate. I could tell he was amused by how I kept pacing. But I just couldn't help it! Jeff picked me to be his partner in a tag match against Johnny Nitro and Melina. Me? _

_"Cause she is a good wrestler!" I yelled back. "I mean I'm still learning and I don't want my inexperience to cause you to lose the match."_

_"Nonsense. You are doing very well. Plus I know Melina has been giving you trouble lately. No one gets to slap Maria Kanellis, call her a bitch and gets away with it." Jeff then jumped off the crate and grabbed me by my shoulders to make me stop my frantic pacing. "Besides Mickie might be a good friend of mine but she's no you, my pretty little redhead." I smiled as he tapped my nose, a habit of his I've grown to adore. "Now go and change, Raw is starting soon and our match is up first."_

_I smiled as I nodded my head and started to skip off. But when I was leaving an idea popped into my head and I just had to ask Jeff. "Hey Jeff!" I yelled as I turned around. I was thankful he hadn't left yet to go back to his locker room._

_"Yeah?" He asked oblivious as to why I called him back._

_"Do you mind if I could possibly…maybe…sorta…"_

_"Just ask me Maria." Jeff chuckled as I was going nowhere with what I was trying to say._

_I nodded and tried again to say what I wanted to. "Well would you mind if I come out to your entrance music tonight and do your dance that you always do during your entrance?" I mumbled the last half of the sentence. I was so scared that he wouldn't like me doing it. And his reaction on his face, his mouth was shaped like an O certainly didn't help make me feel any better. "I'm sorry!" I shrieked. "I don't have to do it if you don't want me to…I know it's just your thing. I don't want you to get mad and-"_

_The next thing I knew Jeff's hand was covering my mouth, making me stop my ramble._

_"You talk way too much," he chuckled as he pulled his hand back to his side. "And just so you know I'd be honored if you'll do it with me."_

_I let out a huge smile, the biggest smile I can probably give. Jeff gave me a quick hug before we went back our separate ways before our match._

I took a deep breath as I sat with the rest of the divas in the locker room. The cage had just been lowered onto the ring, it was time.

Jeff's entrance music started to play and soon afterwards butterflies started to form in my stomach once he started to walk down the ramp.

"Introducing first the challenger, from Cameron, North Carolina…..Jeeeeefffff Hardy!"

I closed my eyes to take another deep breath.

"Hey there's Punk!" I heard Melina yell so I opened my eyes quickly. CM Punk had ran down the ramp and started to attack Jeff.

He was attacking him before the match had even started, trying to get the unfair advantage.

After a brutal attack on Jeff, CM Punk finally brought him into the ring where the match finally started and he began to climb out of the cage.

I just couldn't watch anymore. I closed my eyes and tried to think of anything but what was happening right now.

_June 25, 2008_

_I slowly opened my eyes. I heard banging noises coming from my hotel room door. I groaned as I looked at the clock on the nightstand; 12:17 P.M. I overslept and honestly I didn't care. I was too depressed to care._

_I got out of the bed and made my way to the door where the obnoxious knocking was still taking place. I soon opened the door to find out who the person that urgently had to see me hence the banging on my door. The perpetrator? The Women's Champion Mickie James._

_"Oh my god…you're alive!" Mickie gasped and placed a hand over her open mouth. "Do you know how many times I've been trying to call you?"_

_"Sorry I've been doing a thing called sleeping. It's a wonderful thing; you should really try it sometime. Then maybe you'll be like a normal person and not so hyper 24/7."_

_"Doubtful," Mickie scoffed. She then pushed past me to get inside my room. She made her way straight to the desk where my laptop was set up. I rolled my eyes as I slammed the door._

_"Oh please come in and…use my laptop? Mickie what are you doing?"_

_"I am going on to the WWE website," Mickie answered as she typed on the keyboard._

_"Why?"_

_"You ask way too many questions, Ria." She giggled. "If you would have been up hours ago like the rest of us then you would have seen this." Mickie tapped on the screen to show me. _

_I reluctantly walked towards her to see. "What is it?" I asked._

_"The supplemental draft."_

_Oh yeah. I forgot the supplemental draft took place this morning. This draft was where other superstars or divas were drafted on the WWE website, who didn't get the chance to on Monday. _

_Thoughts of last Monday suddenly flashed through my mind. The annual draft had taken place and as fate would have it Jeff was drafted to Smackdown._

_I've been devastated for the past two days. I kept telling myself how I'll never see him again._

_Well not never since I would still see him at every pay-per-view but that is only once a month. Unlike before with Raw where I would see him just about every day since we all traveled together. _

_I turned my attention back to Mickie and then it finally hit me as to why she was showing me this._

_"Oh no Mickie did you get drafted too?"_

_"Not exactly." Mickie scrolled down the page on the screen. Then there it was…my picture…and on the left side of the picture was the blue Smackdown logo. My eyes grew wide when I read the title above it, MARIA – DRAFTED TO SMACKDOWN._

_"Oh my god!"_

_"I know right? How could they do this? They are separating us? But we're best friends! I mean really how cruel is this?" For someone who said I asked a lot of questions Mickie isn't any better._

_I tuned Mickie out as she continued to go on with her ramble on how horrible it was that I was drafted to Smackdown. Horrible? I think not. _

_Well sure I would miss Mickie dearly but I'll see her once a month at every Pay-per-view. _

_Wow, I'm horrible. I Maria am a horrible friend. I couldn't accept only seeing Jeff once a month but I can accept seeing Mickie only once a month?_

_Yeah, very horrible._

_But I'm just so horribly, madly, deeply in love with Jeff Hardy._

_So yes I was a horrible friend but as bad as this sounds…I couldn't care less. I was reunited with Jeff again. And this time I think I'll actually get the courage to tell him how I really feel._

A year and sixty-one days. That's how long ago I made the promise to myself to tell Jeff how I really felt about him. But I didn't. And now it just might be too late.

Cause Jeff is now gone from the WWE.

He lost the match against CM Punk. He said his goodbye in the ring but got attacked by Punk afterwards. Wow, such an awesome sendoff right?

Sarcasm is a bitch.

I sighed as I looked at the cup in my hand that I hadn't even took a sip out of yet. I really wasn't even in the mood to be here. Matt, being the good big brother that he is – if you don't include the whole incidents that happened earlier this year – decided to throw an impromptu goodbye party for Jeff.

So here I stood, alone in a corner on this rooftop party. I have so many regrets. I just should have told Jeff sooner. He doesn't know that I love him; that I've always loved him; that I spend every day and night thinking about him. That I won't date anyone else because I don't want to…I just want _him_.

But all he sees me as is his best friend, the girl who spilled coffee on him, his pretty little redhead. When he sees me all he sees is…Maria.

And all I have to blame for that is me. But maybe I can change that. This is my last chance to tell him.

I gotta find Jeff and tell him. I spun around quickly in search of Jeff…only to find him a second later because I accidentally bumped into him, spilling my beverage in the process. Déjà vu anyone?

"Maria you have to stop doing this," he chuckled as he looked down at his soaked t-shirt. "Hey at least this time it's not burning hot."

I laughed at his humor. "Jeff I am so sorry."

"It's okay…you'll just have to make it up to me."

"Will do." I nodded with a smile.

"Hey you know what…the more I think about it you never repaid me for the first time you spilled a drink on me. How could you?" Jeff gasped as he put a hand to his chest and pretended to be hurt.

"I'm sorry!" I pouted as I placed my hands on my hips. "But you mister never told me how I can repay you."

"Touché." We both burst out into laughter. I watched Jeff as he looked around at the party. The _Smackdown!_ brand roster was everywhere. From just mingling to dancing everyone was enjoying themselves. "Hey," Jeff caught my attention again. "I know how you can repay me."

"How so?" I asked eager to pay off my debt.

"You could dance with me." Jeff smirked as he put his hand out for me grab. Perfect timing too as a slow song started to play.

I blushed, "really this is how you want me to repay you? With a dance?"

Jeff nodded and I quickly gave in as I took his hand and followed him to the dance floor. We soon found a spot and he wrapped his arms around my waist as I wrapped mine around his neck. I rested my head on his chest as we danced back and forth slowly.

I kept going back and forth with opening my mouth to speak…only to close it seconds later. I didn't know how to say it really. Just go and say I love you? Or do I ask him if he feels anything for me? Or should I just…

"I'm sorry," Jeff spoke up -- his voice was barely a whisper. I was confused as I looked up at him.

"Why are you sorry?" I asked.

"I lost," he whispered back. "I know you wanted me to win…I'm sorry I let you down."

I sighed as a tiny smile formed on my face. "You didn't let me down Jeff. I am so proud of you. I may have not known you for very long but I know you're a good person. And I'm so proud and amazed by what you've accomplished these past few years. You are truly amazing Jeff Hardy."

"And I'm so proud of you."

I immediately laughed as I thought he was joking. But I soon learned he wasn't. "Why are you proud of me?"

"You've finally stopped calling me _The Jeff Hardy_."

I lightly slapped his chest as he laughed at me. "I grew out of that rather quickly."

"Yeah, okay. It took you like a whole year."

"Whatever," I giggled before we fell into a comfortable silence.

"I will miss you though Maria," I looked up towards Jeff whom had a small frown on his face. "I hope you know that."

"Of course I do. And you know that I will miss you so much Jeff."

"You are a really good friend Maria." Jeff smiled as I frowned after he said 'good friend'. "Give me another hug." I wrapped my arms around Jeff to hug him.

I've been just friends with Jeff for awhile now. And now is my last chance to become more than just friends with Jeff.

"Hey Jeff," I said as I released the hug.

"What is it Maria?" He asked, oblivious to what I needed to tell him.

"Yeah I just have something to tell you I…" I stopped; suddenly this wasn't feeling like such a good time.

Now was my chance, to finally tell Jeff. After years of feelings the right time was finally here. But why did it feel just so wrong?

What if he didn't feel the same way about me?

What if after I told him and he didn't feel the same way about me, would it wreck our friendship?

But then again what if he did feel the same way about me?

I can't work on 'what if's?' I just have to find out once and for all.

My lips were quivering before I finally began to speak again.

"Just um…please don't forget about me."

So there you have it. I chose not to tell him the truth. Even if I did nothing could actually happen afterwards. Jeff is no longer with the WWE but I am. There is no way we would be able to make a relationship work. Just no way.

I'll always be just Maria to him.

Jeff gave me one of my favorite smiles of his. "I would never forget about you my pretty little redhead." He hugged me again. "And hey you never know, someday I could be back."

I nodded my head furiously as I desperately tried not to let the tears in my eyes spill. "Yeah…someday."

Someday. I've been waiting for someday for the past three years. I'll wait as long as I have to.

I'll be waiting...for someday.

* * *

**_The End._**


End file.
